I Love You
by HersheyKissas
Summary: Puck finally plucks up the courage to tell the love of his life how he feels. Just a little one-shot about Puck and Quinn. It's short, sweet and romantic! Enjoy!


**A/N: A little one-shot shipping Quick! It's short and romantic, so enjoy! Just remember to tell me what you think! H.K.**

**Disclaimer: I wish... But sadly, I do not own glee. :(**

* * *

It was a cold January night in Lima Ohio. It wasn't raining or snowing thankfully, but it was extremely cold. Inside a run-down apartment block, on floor 3, a 21-year-old Noah Puckerman took a deep breath as he stared at the rusty nail holding up the little '4' on the old, brown door that looked like it was ready to shatter into a million pieces with another knock. He clenched one of his sweaty palms, and wiped his forehead with the other. He couldn't stop moving his legs. They were bobbing up and down, not helping the shaky and nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach. He raised his hand to knock but he dropped it. Another deep breath, another hand-raise, another deep breath, and he dropped his hand_. C'mon Noah! C'mon! Just do it, all you have to do is knock on her goddamn door!_ He thought to himself. _You are the Puckosaurus!_ He heard a shuffle inside. _You have to do it now!_ Puck closed his eyes and plucked up all the courage he could at that moment. With a shaky breath he knocked on the door. For a split second, he was relieved; finally he had just knocked after standing there for at least half an hour. But now, came the harder part.

First he heard her footsteps and he almost groaned in pain. Then it was the unclicking of the door, then her hand on the doorknob. And there she was. Quinn Fabray. She was wearing a pair of light-pink and white polka-dot pyjamas, and a pair of ugg-boots. Her eyes were the same hazel-green colour, but they looked tired and worn-out. Her blonde hair was a mess. Actually, it looked the same way it did in the hospital after Beth had been born. _She has never looked so perfect._ Puck melted immediately. His breathing slowed down, his heart rate went through the roof though, in a good way. He visibly relaxed and stopped tensing. His legs stopped moving, until she spoke. He got petrified again after that.

"Puck?" Her eyebrows shot off her head. "It is 11 o'clock, what are doing here?! No, how do you know how to get here?! It's been years since high school!" He couldn't detect any sort of emotion in her voice, not anger or happiness or sadness, just plain old emotionless Quinn. Puck was silent for a second.

"Oh, look Quinn, I'm just going to come right out and say it." He said a little croakily, she opened her mouth to speak again, but he cut her off. "I love you Quinn." He said. "I love you, I adore you, I admire you, and I worship you." Again she went to speak. "No please! Let me get this out in one go, it'll be easier!" He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and clenched his hands.

"Quinn, I've loved you forever. Three things, 1) Well, ever since Finn said he was going to ask you out in sophomore year. He liked you, I liked you, but you always liked him better. You wouldn't be caught dead with a bad boy like me. So I let you go out with him. I was being a good mate, and I was being good to you, waiting until you and Finn had broken up. Then I'd had enough. You guys were taking too long, so I pushed myself into you a-and I pushed you too, Quinn. I wanted you so bad, I would do anything to get you. That was my first mistake. I got you drunk and I got you pregnant. In a way I thought we could be together. But nothing ever happened. High school came and went. You liked guys like Sam, Finn, Artie and that Jesus kid. And at the end, you kissed me. That's where we left Quinn! What did it mean?!" He finally paused, and took another deep breath. "2) And we have Beth. No matter what happens, Beth is that string that holds us together whether we like it or not. You know, I went and visited Finn and Rachel in New York a month ago. Finn went off to work, so me and Rachel were walking in central park. And you know who we saw?! Shelby and Beth. Shelby and Beth. Shelby and Beth. Beth is six and she's just like you. She's got blonde hair and hazel eyes and your sort of skin, she's a real spitting image. She was skipping along the path, holding a plush lamb and lollipop, wearing a pale blue dress and white cardigan and little silver flats. She reminded me of us, Quinn. I know I said this in high school, but I don't want Bet to be looking at me like a Lima Loser. But I also don't want the same for you. I want to be something, and I want you to be something! For us to be something. I'm in California now, with my pool-cleaning business, and it's great. But it's not that great when you know your other half is living in a next-to-nothing apartment in Loser Ville. I care about you Quinn, and I don't want this for you, so I'll take you anywhere and do anything. 3) You're so incredibly beautiful, and I mean it. I have never seen someone so angelic in my life. Inside and out. You're so perfect it is impossible not to love you, Quinn!" He finished. At first, she had been staring at him incredulously like he was insane, by now, there was tear streaks down her face and was leaning against the doorframe. There was a minute of silence just staring into each other's eyes. The sweaty palms and moving legs and butterflies came back to him. "So?" He whispered cautiously. "What now?" he breathed.

And she kissed him. Quinn flung her arms around his neck and pushed him back into the hallway, and held him as closely as she could. He held her just as much with both hands in her waist. They were kissing for almost a minute- Puck was sure that was a record. Finn had talked about fireworks, but this was a thousand nuclear bombs to them. When they finally stopped, the just stood there, with their foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily. Quinn was the first to speak.

"You said you would take me wherever right?" She whispered. Puck nodded, moving both of their heads. "Do you want to come inside and help me move in with you?" Puck moved his head away and looked at her. She shyly smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Anytime." He said cockily. Puck picked her up, bridal style and walked into her home, making her laugh.

"By the way, I love you too." She said into his chest bashfully.

"I love you too, Quinn, I love you too."

* * *

**If you have been reading my other stories. I am sincerely sorry, I have absoluetly no reason to leave them this long. I'm chipping away at them, but truth is, I have no idea where I'm going with them. So if you are reading them, ideas are most welcome! I love you all!**


End file.
